


Вечность

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Apocalypse, Drama, Gen, Hurt Crowley, Loyalty, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: Их только двое, и против них все Небесное воинство и все легионы Ада.Апокалипсис свершился.Но у них всегда будет вечность.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 14





	Вечность

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Good Omens 2019

— Сколько нам осталось, ангел? Сколько у нас есть времени?

— Шесть дней.

— Шесть дней, — повторяет вслед за ним Кроули. Он наконец приходит в себя. Приподнимается на локтях, озирается, вглядывается вдаль и вверх. И все мгновенно понимает. — Это много, да?

Азирафаэль ничего не отвечает.

Вместо этого он задает Кроули самый бессмысленный в мире вопрос. Он умеет, он же ангел.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Это уже не имеет никакого значения, убеждает себя Азирафаэль. И понимает: только это сейчас и имеет значение. Как себя чувствует Кроули, жив ли он и о чем он сейчас думает.

— Как будто я вернулся Снизу. Или Сверху? Это все случилось Наверху, да? Я не заметил разницы.

— Ты вернулся.

— Ты меня вытащил, — отвечает Кроули. — Спасибо.

Азирафаэль смотрит на Кроули. Все вспоминает и тут же хочет забыть. Архангел, отдающий приказ о начале битвы, и сверкающие доспехи Небесного воинства, и багряное солнце, в последний раз взошедшее над Землей. И ангелы, которые падают — не в том, первоначальном смысле — падают наземь, падают замертво, когда Азирафаэль навсегда перечеркивает их божественную сущность огненным мечом.

Сам он не чувствует себя Падшим.

Он знает, что такое верность, что такое любовь, и считает, что этого достаточно. Чтобы оставаться ангелом. И легионы Тьмы не считают его своим.

— Шесть дней — это очень много, — слышит Азирафаэль.

Кроули остается оптимистом. Он все еще лежит на траве, там же, куда Азирафаэль положил его, пока Кроули был без сознания, и вдруг садится, и поправляет воротник рубашки, и ощупывает лицо, и не находит солнечных очков.

Азирафаэль выуживает их из Небытия: точную копию.

— Отлично, — говорит Кроули, надевая очки.

Принимает самый небрежный и самоуверенный вид. Будто это не он только что был ранен и был на грани смерти, будто это не его приговорило к смерти Небесное воинство.

Улыбается. И спрашивает:

— Что это за место?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Азирафаэль.

Он действительно не знает. Прислушивается. Идет обратный отсчет, и тикают часы, и уходят последние минуты, отмеренные мирозданию.

— Шесть дней, — повторяет Кроули.

Азирафаэль садится на траву рядом с ним.

Пальцы их рук переплетаются, и Азирафаэль будто в первый раз в жизни замечает, какие горячие у Кроули ладони. Они смотрят вдаль — и как все шесть тысяч лет до этого, они смотрят в одну сторону. Солнце садится, рисуя на небе лиловые и оранжевые полосы, и в сумерках запахи невиданных прежде цветов и растений становятся еще сильнее.

— Они придут оттуда, верно? — спрашивает Кроули. И указывает рукой на горизонт.

— Да, — говорит Азирафаэль.

Он знает, что это небо ненастоящее. Завеса. Иллюзия. Тончайший барьер, сотканный из невесомой звездной пыли. Он знает, что их ищут, и что будет потом, спустя шесть дней, он тоже знает. Когда легионы Тьмы и Небесное воинство прорвут завесу и окажутся здесь. Азирафаэль не знает, что страшнее: ждать гибели тут или быть там — и смотреть, как умирает мир.

— Наш мир уже мертв, — произносит Кроули, отвечая на его мысли. — Потому что мы с тобой расслабились, ангел.

Азирафаэль хочет с ним поспорить, но не находит сил.

Кроули взмахивает рукой, воздвигая стены, и полки с книгами, и набережную, и киоски с уличной едой, и тропинки в парке, и площадь, на которой поет соловей, и жестяную крышу, по которой весело стучит дождь, и дверь с табличкой «Закрыто». Они теперь сидят не на траве, а в подсобке книжного магазинчика, на пухлом продавленном диване. На столе перед ними стоят чайник и две чашки, и Азирафаэль решает, что чудес достаточно, берет ситечко и сам разливает чай по чашкам, и осторожно отхлебывает: чай получился необыкновенно вкусный.

— А помнишь... — начинает Кроули.

Они вспоминают. Воссоздают свой мир по памяти, по кусочкам, и им кажется, если бы у них было чуть больше времени, они бы выстроили все заново, выстроили бы весь огромный город с его проспектами и дворцами, а то и целые страны и континенты. Вот только людей в этом мире нет, и когда им наскучивает возводить лабиринты улиц, они убирают все нагромождение кирпича, мрамора и асфальта и, приминая траву, возвращаются в книжный магазинчик. Магазинчик кажется почти настоящим, и его они оставляют. Они произносят вслух имена: все, какие приходят в голову. Азирафаэль стаскивает с полок свои фолианты, один за другим, и читает вслух, и каждая из его книг теперь бесценное сокровище, каждая хранит не одну, а тысячи человеческих жизней, каждая его книга и есть та самая Книга Жизни, забытая и ставшая бесполезной.

В окно светит ненастоящее солнце.

Где-то за завесой тикают последние часы, отмеренные мирозданию — и им обоим.

Азирафаэль листает очередную книгу, только что снятую с полки. Садится рядом с Кроули. Смотрит в его глаза.

— Знаешь, я верю, что в нашей вселенной есть и другие миры. Параллельные, похожие на наш. В каком-то из этих миров нам повезло больше. И мы с тобой... мы вместе...

Азирафаэль не может договорить фразу до конца, и Кроули ничего не отвечает, обнимая его за плечи и притягивая к себе, и этого достаточно.

Они вместе, и они снова смотрят в окно.

День сменяет ночь в шестой раз. Солнце кажется пушистым мягким светящимся шаром, оно не обжигает, оно ласкает и пытается утешить, и проститься, и согреть, оно катится по небу и спускается к горизонту, и дарит свои последние лучи кусочку еще живого мира, и навсегда тает в темноте. Часы тикают все громче, маятник стучит молотом, будто там, в гулкой пустоте разрушенной вселенной, солдаты обеих армий печатают шаг.

Мгновение — легионы Тьмы и воинство Небес перейдут завесу.

Азирафаэль надеется, что все случится быстро.

Он сидит на траве вместе с Кроули. Их пальцы снова переплетаются, и Азирафаэль отчаянно пытается представить мир, в котором они успели, смогли, в котором они остановили Апокалипсис — и первый, и второй, и третий, и пережили двадцать первый век, в котором они вместе, и в котором никому не надо умирать: ни им, ни людям.

Он поворачивается к Кроули, и тот задает самый бессмысленный в мире вопрос. Он вообще мастер задавать бессмысленные вопросы, этот демон. Пора уже привыкнуть.

— Сколько нам осталось, ангел? Сколько у нас есть времени?

Азирафаэль знает, что должен сказать Кроули правду.

Он смотрит в пылающие огнем глаза. Медлит. И вдруг понимает: если он сам, ангел Азирафаэль, поверит в то, что сейчас скажет, по-настоящему поверит, то это станет реальностью. Завеса сомкнется, оставляя легионы Ада и ангельское воинство там, в мире, который те уже разрушили, а они найдут себе другой мир, полный жизни, и будут его хранить и оберегать, и больше не ошибутся.

Грохот становится все ближе, и с небес уже бьют смертоносные молнии, а по земле струится едкий серный дым.

— Сколько захочешь, Кроули, — Азирафаэль улыбается. — У нас с тобой всегда будет вечность.


End file.
